A Time For Revenge, Remake: Deep Within the Bowels
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Mistress 9 and Cell join forces. Usagi and Gohan just want normal lives, but when a dimensional rift pulls Gohan into the senshi's world, complicated is an understatement. Kurama suspects Rei Hino to be working for his newest enemy. Mam/Usa/Goh Rei/Kurama


-1**Author's Note: **_Hey, this is NeoMiniTails. Lol. As if you need to hear that. Anyhow, this is my first remake of someone else's story. The original author is: _**Da Games Elite**_, and he's a pretty awesome author and has really cool videos on YouTube. Check them out. The original story is: _**Deep Within the Bowels of Hell**_, but I'm remaking it. _

_Please review the chapter please. I do not own any characters in this chapter. This will also be my first Yu Yu Hakusho crossover with Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon. This chapter, surprisingly, does not show much of the main character, but don't worry it will._

_Please review and enjoy!_

Hell didn't befit perfection. The words came to his brain over and over as he stared into the damned land that he had never allowed his mind to be accustomed to, no, not him. He wouldn't become like the other bumbling fools who accepted this as their fate whom cheered from the sidelines, hoping someone else would get the revenge that only they, themselves, should be getting.

He was perfection. It was another thought in his head that never left and yet the more he said it, the less he believed it for how could perfection be defeated by a boy? A boy?! Heck, it couldn't just be any boy, but that pathetic boy named Gohan who could only use one arm in their final battle!

Everyday, he would sit near the scorching flames that sprung up at random in hope that the fire would consume him or overtake his body with energy and give him the needed vivacity to blow a hole into the other dimension.

The conflagration of _Abaddon [1] _seemed to be acting wilder than usual. The flames seemed to sway from left to right like dancers to music without much rhythm, and they seemed to beg to be free just as much as he thought about freedom at the moment. Maybe, just maybe, the fiery pit of eternal darkness was the only thing that understood him.

He stared in awe of the fire until suddenly the flames disappeared and this damned world became dark. Silence filled the air. Cell, even he, shuddered at the feeling it gave him until an image appeared in the air, an image of Gohan who was now a teenager. A happy teenager he was with a smile that could brighten even hell, and the more the green lizard-like man looked at the image, the angrier he became. Who dared show him such a dreadful image?

Did not him and this world '_Abaddon' _suffer enough? Did "they" have to see another's gaiety to impress on their hearts what they didn't have? Who dared did this to him?

"Foolishness, isn't it?" A sweet voice resonated through the atmosphere, almost the façade of angel.

Cell turned to see who was stupid enough to come up to a God such as him without having the audacity to come in with respect. He saw nothing.

Was he hearing things?

He saw nothing past the images the covered "his" world, his throne. Was this "angelic voice" the same person causing him to see this atrocity?! He smirked with the thought in his head that whoever it was had to be too afraid to even come out and see him?

It wasn't like they were powerful! He couldn't feel even a tinge of energy coming from them. Ha! Even if they were to mock him with this, he would still have the last…

Short circuited thoughts changed as the image changed again, but this time, no mocking smile came forth from his face as he immediately try to blow up the room as if to stop these visions. Some brave angel was showing him his final moments on Earth, the final moment that he would be alive.

"Damn you! Come out now!"

A laugh filled the room; it was a sound of glee yet somehow this blithe sound seemed as if death would come upon any whom came near the owner of that cackling. "Hm… your death is even more pitiful than some of the others…" The angelic woman's voice no longer sounded so holy, but it seemed as cold as ice.

"Who are you?! Show your face and meet your maker!"

"My maker?! My, my, my!" Her voice almost seemed flirtatious as she suddenly appeared in front of Cell, her hand touching his face and her cold violet eyes staring into his, "You forget who the cyborg is, eh?" She laughed half-heartedly before suddenly being grabbed by the neck, Cell trying to choke the life out of her.

Cell held her up, not saying a word. No words were needed to show this crazy woman who was boss. Beautiful or not, she was not going to be the first person he would allow to speak harshly of him. He didn't speak but held her high in the air, taking his nails and pressing them into cricoid cartilage.

"What… are you going … to do… try to kill the dead?!" She gasped through her pain.

He smirked. "No, I'll just make you suffer…"

Her eyes widened as she pulled her arms up and tried with what seemed like all her might to make him release him. "Listen… let me… go!" She hacked out through the struggle.

"Why would I do that?"

Hmm… he was actually willing to listen even if he was still choking the crap out of her! Maybe this would be much easier than she believed. "Listen, Cell… you don't have to suffer anymore…"

Silence.

"Gohan… can… be… defeated…"

Silence but this time, he held onto her neck harder for a few seconds then threw her towards the flames, hoping that if she were the eternal flames would know and swallow her up and give her the ultimate eternal death.

His wish didn't come true.

Floating to the hard, eroded, dry ground, she coughed and hacked for a few moment. "I came to give you a chance to have life again… on Earth." She said, her eyes never meeting his but at the ground until she finally stood up.

For a moment, Cell swore he saw a smirk on her lips as she coughed, getting up. Was she acting?

"How would you know how to get out?" He muttered, not believing anything she said, only amused by the fact that she even fancied he'd be foolish enough to listen to a small woman. "I'm sure you don't expect for me to believe you have the power to go between worlds, now do you?"

She began to speak and he did not listen. In fact, he didn't want to listen. Why should anyone perfect ever lower themselves with the idea of allowing someone such as her to dictate his next move.

"Get out…away from me before my patience get tested anymore…" He said while putting his back to her, acknowledging his distaste for her and his disrespect.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" She asked after a few moment of silence as she walked away from him. "Do you always plan on planning on how to get out of here?" Cell ignored her as he sat down again staring into the flames of oblivion. Her words rang through the air as the image of him laughing came onto the screen and he could hear her words loud and clear, " Should he always be jovial?! Shall he always laugh at your perfection?"

"I've been to the Earth and back; I've heard the stories about how he had beaten you. It's funny actua---" She was interrupted with him flying in front of her.

Silence engulfed them both as he stood there. This time the silence didn't bring about the same effect as the earlier one she had caused. It was eerie and his thoughts seemed unsure as he looked at the woman before him, noticing every curve on her body, her fair skin glistening with sweat, and her long black hair seemed to be perfectly straight. "Tell me your name first…"

"Mistress Nine… I am the bringer about of the true silence."

He chuckled darkly. "I somehow doubt that…"

"Do you?"

Completely ignoring her hinting way of questioning him, "So tell me your plan…"

Nodding her head, she began to speak, seeming as weak as he believed, not once giving away her true power or her true plans. Her plan was perfect in every way as she spoke, much like him except there were no loop holes within this idea.

She was an actress and played her role well. He never suspected a thing as she spoke, and Mistress Nine spoke for some time.

Cell didn't completely like the plan, but he agreed to it anyway. It meant that he'd have to work with a subordinate, but after the plan was over and done with, this contract of theirs will be terminated with her death and that he promised himself.

_**Notes:**_

_**[1] - Abaddon - Hebrew - Place of Destruction**_

**Author's Note: **_Please review. Tell me what you think of the chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but you don't have to have a long review if you prefer not to write all that. Thanks!_


End file.
